ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Modifyers (2019 revival) episodes
The Modifyers is an American animated series developed for Netflix. Each season lasted for 13 episodes. It is expected to have six seasons. Episodes Season 1 #The Ring - Following the events of the pilot, Xero must obtain her ring back from the hands of Baron Vain and Rat. #The Dinosaur Mission - When a majority of Baron Vain's minions head after a jewel that turns people into dinosaurs. So Xero must grab the jewel before one of his henchmen do. #The Rock Star Extravaganza - Dared by Black, Xero turns herself into a rock star, which she enjoyed, but when Baron Vain creates a powerful weapon, Black must convince Xero to go back to being agent to stop him. #Xero and... Lacey? - Agent Xero discovers that Lacey Shadows is real, and was a friend to Baron Vain. So Agent Xero must fight Lacey, #Agent Xero VS. Agent Onu- Baron Vain makes a perfect match to fight Agent Xero. His own version of her. #How It All Began - A prequel episode how Xero became a agent. #The Modi-Busted - An horrible city robbery happens and Katz was blamed, even though he didn't do it, and gets fired from being a boss, so Xero and Mole must prove that Katz didn't do it. #Xero's first Date- Stella decides to help Xero go on her first date. But Stella discovers her boyfriend is a human henchman of Baron Vain. #Evil Stella?- Xero discovers that Stella is acting not like herself. Soon Katz discovers Baron Vain turned her evil. So Agent Xero must free her from Baron Vain's control. #Mission: Rescue Liam- Wolf, Bullfrog, and Rat kidnaps Liam to make a weapon that can control people. So Mole, and Agent Xero must save him. #The Bee Disaster - When one of Baron Vain's henchpeople betray him, Baron Vain must unlikely work with Agent Xero to stop her. #Best Friend Capture Part 1 - Mole runs away when Agent Xero and Katz accidentally hurt his feelings, but he gets captured by Baron Vain. But, Agent Xero fails her mission when he and Rat turned him into their minions, and now traumatized/saddened, Xero quits her job. Later, Xero is going to the alley and sees a little girl mouse crying in the cage. She is picking up a cage with a crying little girl mouse to befriend her. Xero is opening the cage and the little girl mouse jump on her hand. She is introducing herself and her friend named Vanilla. (This, along with the second part of this episode, were considered to be one of the saddest episodes) #Best Friend Capture Part 2 - Xero must give her skills one more shot when Vanilla convinced her to save Mole. Will she save Mole from being hypnotized. Season 2 #Lacey's Back! - Lacey Shadows returns and she is out to settle a score with Agent Xero. And the way she is going to settle it is become Agent Xero. #The Dinosaur Mission... No, For Real - A strange thing happens when a T-Rex arrives and almost destroys the city. So Agent Xero must become a Cavewoman to stop it. #Don't Let Your Parents Ruin Your Job - Rat's parents visits Baron Vain's fort to see Rat, but he discovers that they became friends with Agent Xero. #My Fair Xero - An evil panther falls in love with Agent Xero, and wants to marry her. #The Egg-mergency - #Grounded - After letting Xero, Mole and Katz win, Baron Vain "grounds" Rat for a week. #Across the Gender Universe - Xero and Mole are teleported to an alternative timeline where the genders are swapped. #Xero vs. The Virus - A mysterious zombie challenges Xero to a duel, and Xero must fight it. #Night of the Living Rats - Baron Vain makes a zombie like virus turning people into Rat. When Agent Xero, Katz, Mole, and Stella are the only ones left, they must find a cure. #Mole and the Dark Human Slayer - #All-Seeing Eye... Robbed Again - The All-Seeing Eye gets stolen again, but this time, Lacey steals it. #Alley Cat Trouble - A hungry cat named Smokey Eye, who is chasing Vanilla. He kidnaps her and takes her to his party with the other alley cats. Meanwhile, Xero and Mole go to a undercover mission on a party. #Escape from Evil World PT. 1 - Agent Xander returns when a evil dimension version of Agent Xero comes. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:The Modifyers Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas